Voices trigger bad things
by Polevault Princess
Summary: Darien goes away Typical comes back and doesnt recognise Serena but his voice triggers everything . . . .
1. Chapter 1

Because i love you all i decided to split this one into chapters ;D . . . .PP

I DO NOT OWN SAILOR MOON

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one**

"WHY DO I HAVE TO GO?" Screeched Serena as she looked herself up and down in the mirror.

"Because you promised Serena, plus you will look gorgeous! So don't panic!" Said Rei as she nodded to the other three girls sitting in the bedroom.

"So this dress, so does not suit me."

"Just get out here so that we can do your makeup. We all have boyfriends and well you don't and for once you are going to stop whining." Rei screeched back,

"Yes, mam, but you know this set up is going to be like all the others you know that don't you?" she asked as she stepped out, looking ethereal,

"And what was wrong with Mike, Dirk and Sam?" asked Lita looking at her as Mina and Rei attacked her hair.

"Let's see now Mike was Hot but he had like no personality, and well Dirk, sorry to say Ami, Nerd boy underneath the hotness and well Sam he was so much of a possessive creature I was destined to be caged up in a bad way. Also I felt nothing, when we kissed. Once again I don't want to go tonight." She finished as she was wheeled around for Ami to do the makeup, Ami may be smart but she is a girl and wicked when it came to makeup and picking tones of skins and etc.

"And once again you are going Serena that looks awesome Ami, really out done your self," said Mina dismissing Serena's whining and starting to head out the door.

"Time to go girls, the boys just rocked up."

Once in the car the Ami, Rei, Lita and Mina all cuddled up to their boys in the Limo, and Serena sighed, "Why are we taking a limo girls? I mean we are like walking distance of the hotel and I mean I didn't have to come."

"Serena, just shut up or I will tell everyone about your behavior at the formal, you remember that don't you." Said Lita warningly.

Serena pouted and said quickly, "Oh alright I will okay, these girls don't need to be traumatized."

Ten minutes later they turned up to the Children's welfare Dinner, this being a costume party everyone was wearing mask's to disguise their eyes.

"Oh my, this is just like the formal, everything is looking the same except this time I have like such better dress." Said Rei as she and Chad walked arm in arm into the Hotel. Each girl did the same and Serena followed in quietly after the four couples and made her way to the table, the girls quickly followed once greeting everyone they knew. After their meal was served a Man stood up to the Microphone and started his speech, by about half way through the girls had not taken anything in, but Instead scoped the room for the perfect match for Serena. "You aren't going to find anyone, you realize that." she whispered to the girls.

"Oh but I have, Serena." said Mina mischievously,

"Who?" she demanded

"Not telling,"

"Fine then, is like that not likely it going to mean anything."

"Such an optimist, Serena, such an optimist" sighed Lita.

"Now that the formal proceedings of the evening are over, it is time for to relax and dance and have fun." Said the speaker who had finished talking, suddenly there was a burst of chatter from the audience and music blaring on the speakers. "Well, we are off to dance, having some fun Serena," said each girl and off with their Boyfriends they went.

Serena got up and started to wander around, until she was tapped on the shoulder by an over confident male, "Would you like to dance on this fine evening,"

"So they sent you, alright I will" she sighed and allowed herself to be led onto the dance floor.

"Who sent me?" said the male who had started to dance her around the floor.

"The girls in the corner,"

"No they didn't send me, my fair princess."

"Right"

"No honestly, I saw you walking around looking bored so I thought I would do you the charity of dancing with me."

"I am not a hopeless case you know? I am a quite successful,"

"Okay then," he said, Serena looked up at him and thought 'he looks familiar, but where from.'

"Have I met you before?" she asked,

"I don't believe we have, I would tell you my name, but seen as it is a masquerade Ball, that would not be allowed, unless you told me your name," he said confidently.

"Alright then but you go first," she said looking at him, still trying to figure out who he was.

"I am Darien Chiba, and you are milady?"

"I am Serena Tsukino; I swear that name is familiar. You from around here?"

"I used to be but then I moved to Australia for about five years and now I am back."

"Wow, Australia, I have been there, only for a week, but it was fun."

"I am glad you liked It." he said smiling, "I know this may seem a bit up front but may I see you again?"

"Why not, I have had nothing to do lately except work and work and work some more."

"Great, well here is my number, 4536 6352, and yours is?"

"9286 7392" she said. "Oh is that the time, I have to go, nice meeting you Darien, call me" she said running out of the hotel and home, 'I hate work, I really, do I was finally starting to have some fun.' Serena showered and went to bed leaving a note for herself, with Darien's phone number on it so she could remember.

That night Serena had the same dream Multiple time, she was running and someone was yelling and taunting at her as she fell over, "Geez, Meatball head, why your such a klutz" over and over again until the alarm clock went off at 5:30am for her to get up and go to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

Darien walked into the Crown Arcade, looking around to see how much it has changed, "Geez, Andrew, not up for change are ya?"

A blonde hair Man turned to see who called him and when he saw the owner of the voice he smiled and said "You weren't supposed to get back till next week." he walked out behind the counter and gave Darien a Manly hug. "Great to see ya! Nice of you to finally come back," he joked

"Yea well someone has to make sure, the world keeps turning," he laughed. "So you still make coffee here?"

"Of course, I will just get you a cup,"

Behind them the door opened with a swish and in walked four girls and one of them squealed, "Oh MY GOD, IT CAN'T BE," Darien turned and looked to see who was

Disturbing the peace of the arcade (well as peaceful as an arcade can be) and laughed, "You haven't changed a bit have you Rei," he said as the girls smothered him with hugs and kisses. Once they all retreated from attacking him he said "How have you girls been, I mean it has been five years, have you girls been like the rest of Japan and Americanized your names, or are they the same?"

"Well, they have changed their names but Rei and I didn't have to, because they were already changed enough." said Ami, sitting down at a chair. As Mina and Lita sat Down they announced their new names.

"Well, nice to know girls, because I may have looked stupid calling out Minako and Makato," he said with a laugh, "So I am going to go, I will see you are around.

"Girls, that was Surreal," Said Ami, looking at his retreating back,

"Yes, I suppose it was, wonder why he didn't ask about Serena?" Said Mina, waving at Andrew who was grinning back at her.

Meanwhile, Serena had to take a half day, she was going crazy, all morning she had the voice running through her head, up to the point she ran a red light. 'What is wrong with you Serena, why can't you get your head in the game? I think you should go for a walk.' So with that thought she put on her exercise clothes and shoe's and Left her hair out. In the park, she wandered around the many paths, looking at the forest, not feeling like a long walk today so instead sat by the lake staring out aimlessly at nothing. Ten minutes later someone sat down next to her, shocking her out of her trance of the mysterious voice.

"Fancy seeing you here, Madam Serena." Said a male voice, Serena turned to see who addressed her and found that it was Darien.

"Oh Hi, do you live around here?"

"Yes, I actually do, why aren't you at work I thought you had like a 430 till 1600 shift?"

"Oh, the psychiatrist said I had to stop for the day, kept hearing this one particular voice though my head, they considered me a danger so I kind of have the rest of the week off. Which will involve me trying to figure out why this voice is spooking me, all week." she said shaking her head.

"What is the voice saying?" he asked staying out to the water.

"Geez. Meatball head why you such a klutz, you will get no where in life." she said staying at her finger nails, "Just things like that."

Darien looked at her, real hard, "Do you mind me asking but do you have a Japanese name?"

"Yes I do, it is Usagi, I had to change it I kept getting teased when English was getting introduced." she sighed,

"Oh right," Darien had realized who it was, "So do you know who used to call you meatball head?"

"Mamoru, that jerk, he left, Japan you know, he told me he was going to write and everything but did he, NO!" she slammed her fist repetitively into the ground.

"Hey, Hey, stop that, no need for self harm, did he tell you where he was going?" he asked innocently,

"No, he just got a letter saying he got an internship in another country and that he was leaving didn't even tell me when, although we argued, we were still great friends, but I don't know why he didn't tell Me." she said staring out at the lake again,

"May be he couldn't handle saying good bye?" he said,

"No he is, I think, arrogant, but the only thing I really remember apart from the arguing, and the fact when he told me he was leaving he kissed me, and said the classic words, don't forget me, I will be back for you."

"Classic" Darien whispered, remembering it all for himself.

"Yea real nice of him, leaving a poor newly graduated high school girl, with that, real nice."

Darien looked at the girl; there was pain in her eyes, as if a he was a lost love. "You love him?"

"I don't know, I didn't have a chance to anyway, plus it wouldn't have worked, me and him being enemies but friends."

Darien wiped a tear from her cheek, and Serena wiped her face with a disgusted look on her face, "Damn it, showing weakness again, I can not believe it, I thought I had finished with crying over him, now I have to look forward to being the old cat lady because nothing could live up to that kiss." With that she got up and said, "Thanks for listening, but I have to go do something." and she left, running as fast as she could through to the Arcade.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

When she reached the arcade she asked for her anti-depressant from Andrew, Chocolate. Puffing Serena said to Andrew "One super sized, chocolate milkshake and one chocolate sundae please,"

"Whoa Serena, you don't need all that, how about the Milkshake," said Andrew Bargaining it down. Serena nodded and walked to the end of the counter, arms wrapped around her.

"You alright sis?" he asked coming back with her milkshake,

"Just bad thoughts again Andrew, bad thoughts," she whispered shaking her head.

"Care to share?" he asked,

"Mamoru," she said and started drinking her drink as fast as she could, thinking the brain freeze would drive his voice out of her head.

"Oh, why you thinking about him?"

"Ow, brain freeze, damn it, it won't work. When does he get back Andrew you have to tell me," at the front of the arcade in walked a figure, it was Darien,

"Today" he said to her answering her question to Andrew.

"What you? You're Mamoru?" she spluttered leaning against the wall for support.

"Yea, I am but when I went to Australia I changed it to Darien, easier for them to say apparently, I kind of like it so I kept It." he explained. Once Serena recovered, she walked up to him and slapped him and walked out of the Arcade, Darien just stood there stunned holding his hand to his cheek. "I think I may have deserved that,"

"Yea, I think you kind of did Darien," agreed Andrew, "You know she hadn't been down and depressed like that for like 3 years now, and you dance with her once and talk to her and she has another episode, she almost didn't graduate you know because of it."

"Really?" he said staring at the blonde. "I had that effect on her,"

"Um, well, yea, you twit, you left her with a very passionate kiss and didn't tell her where you were going swore me to secrecy and well, you just don't think do you?"

"Um, no I guess not," he said not sure what to answer.

"Since then she also hasn't been able to get into a relationship, also because of your kiss that day. Personally I have been calling it D-Day, cause it changed her completely, probably why you didn't recognize her to begin with." sighed Andrew, over getting angry with him.

"Do you know where she lives?" he asked hopefully

"Nobody does because I guess she never goes home, always working, all she ever does, first time she came in here in like a year." he said, "None of the girls, I think know where either I guess, seen as it generally only the four of them and their Boy friends and Serena obviously hasn't had the luck with that."

Over at the temple Serena, ran up the Stairs, she stormed into Rei's room where all four of the girls were, talking, "Why didn't you tell me that I was dancing with Mamoru last night?" she demanded.

"Um you were dancing with Mamoru last night?" said Rei Standing up and making Serena sit down, tears streaming down the woman's face. "Calm down Serena, Calm Down," she whispered.

"So when did you realize?" asked Ami,

"When he told me, ten minutes ago." she said

"I guess you got up Slapped him and ran out of the Arcade?" asked Mina,

"Yes, I . . . How did you know it was the Arcade?" she stuttered.

"Because that was just Andrew, and well Darien's just woken up from, his day dream place, when Andrew yelled at him for what he did." she said simply.

"Oh, okay then." said Serena looking at her hands.

"You really slapped him Serena," exclaimed Lita, although Serena was a Police Officer, they all new she wouldn't hurt someone unless it was important.

"Yes, I did, and I feel so bad about it."

"Still hooked," said the other four girls nodding to each other.

"I am, so what, all your set up's having been duds anyway, got to hang onto something." she said looking at her feet.

"You want to know what I think?" asked Ami, Serena Nodded so she continued, "You know his phone number, and you know where he lives just go to him Serena,"

Serena thought about it for a moment and then nodded slowly, "I will think about it on the way home, I have to walk past there to get home from here." So she got up and waved goodbye to the girls and left, walking herself home, When she reached Darien's Apartment Building, she stood out front of it contemplating on whether or not to go in. 'I go in, I will, probably do something stupid, what happens if he has a girl up there, I wouldn't be able to talk to him'

Behind her Darien, said, "Serena?" Serena turned around and readied herself into a fighting stance, seeing that it was him; she slightly lowered her arms but still keeping them up just in case, "Come up stairs, we need to talk about something's." Serena just followed dumbly behind him. In the lift neither said a word, Darien was

Staring at the wall, trying to think of something to say to the woman and Serena was trying to keep her from running away from him. They reached his apartment and they walked in Serena walked through and sat on the couch, holding her fist's as tightly as she could, just to stop her from running away.

"I am sorry," he said, looking at the woman,

"Why, Darien that is all I wanted to know? Why did you leave? Why did you not tell me where you were going, and why did you kiss me?" she whispered.

"I am afraid of getting to close, Serena, you of all people know that, to be honest, I didn't even know where I was going and I kissed you because I don't know," he said looking at her then sitting next to her on the chair.

"You don't know oh," she whispered again, dropping her head, 'I am showing weakness again.' she thought.

"I don't know Serena," he edged a little closer to her.

Serena sat in silence staring down at her hands that were white, because of the blood not circulating down there. Darien put his hand to her face and lent in to kiss her, Serena didn't move, until he finally placed his lips on hers and she melted just like when he kissed her five years ago. Serena leaned forward to deepen the kiss and Darien stopped. "I will make this up to you but I have to go," he said leaving her in his apartment. Serena, was left in the apartment tears streaming down her face, "Damn him," she said slamming her head against the wall, she sat there for a little while, then she got up and left, instead of going to the girls like when she was younger, she went to the police gym and started to violently attack the punch/kick bag bare footed and bare handed, tearing her hands to shreds, once all her pent up anger and tears and collapsed on the ground, "I knew it," she whispered to herself. Serena looked though her bag and found what she was looking for and held it in her hands, she opened it and let the melody of the star locket wash over her, thinking about all the fun she had when she was a sailor scout and how they never actually Found the princess, surprisingly after they defeated Beryl, Luna decided that it wasn't important for them to find her, something about how they would find her when It really was necessary too, she pulled out her other keepsake from her Sailor Moon days, her transformation locket she held it in her hand eyes closed wishing that Life was like that now, she snapped her eyes open knowing full well that living five years ago would never happened. She whispered, "Moon prism Power" and she transformed into Sailor Moon. "This is so familiar, so comfortable," she said to herself and she went off into the city.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

When she reached the top of the biggest building in Tokyo, she pulled out her communicator and called each of the inner scouts and told them to meet Sailor Moon at The rose garden park. When she reached the garden she smiled, seeing all of the scouts in uniform again. "Welcome back ladies," and she smiled again,

"Why have you called us back from a peaceful life Sailor Moon?" asked Mars,

"Because I feel that we should find the princess," she stated

"Why? Luna said to wait and she would show herself." said Mercury repeating what Luna had told them, "Anyway Sailor Moon shouldn't you be concentrating on other Things, such as your civilian life instead of your hero life?"

"No Mercury, I think that it is about time we should find her and if you lot don't want to help I will do by my self." she said determinedly.

"Well, our lives don't revolve around this anymore Sailor Moon, you know this, so I don't think I will be able to help" Said Venus and the others nodded to them.

"I understand girls I know you guys have been busy with your peaceful lives, I just wanted to see you all again and let you know what I am going to do. " she said looking at the ground. "Well I have to go now girls." and sailor Moon ran off to start her new task. The other girls de-transformed. "What is with her bringing her up the Princess?" asked Rei,

"Something has brought it up could it be to do with stress?" asked Lita,

Behind the four girls a voice came to them, "Old memories, resurfacing, through things that were forgotten five years ago, when you girls were going to actually be Sent to find the princess, but then your lives because of the no new Negaverse threat I decided that there was no need for to make you girls search for the princess."

The girls turned around and saw that it was a black cat that was talking and standing next to her was a white male cat. "Luna, Artimis!" screamed the girls and ran up to the cats petting them. "We can't stay, we are only allowed, and here to tell you that and now it is time for us to leave, have fun girls, she will brighten up soon. Bye!" and the cats were gone. The girls said their goodbyes and went home to live their lives as normal peaceful people.

Meanwhile Serena was sifting through myth files in the Library, "Why can't I find anything?" she asked herself. Sifting through more paper, "Ah ha, this is it, I have to Use the crystal, I don't have it though, damn Tuxedo Mask Damn him." she got up and took the book with her and took it home with her. She sat down with her star Locket in front of her and looked at it as if it was to tell her a story but it wouldn't "I have to find Tuxedo Mask, but how?" she looked out the window and thought About it, she gave up on thinking and went to her fridge and pulled out three cans of beer and downed them all one after each other, Beer has a very different effect On her, instead of making her drunk, she just fell asleep in the kitchen.

SERENA'S DREAM

"Why do you need me Sailor Moon?" asked a man in a Tuxedo,

"You have the crystal I need, and I will get it from you, you have had it for over five years now and done nothing with It." she said walking up to him,

"Why would you need it, you would probably break all of them, I mean you would have a klutz attack." he sneered,

"And you have been no where around here and plus let's look at it Mask, You don't know who Sailor Moon is anymore, and I need to find that princess." she said with Desperation and anger.

"And now you are going to cry because you don't get your own way," he sneered again.

"I can not believe you, "she spat, "protector of the scouts, you disappear when the Negaverse was defeated, just like . . . just like. . ."

"Just like who Sailor Moon?"

"None of your business, traitor. I hate you"

"You offend me, Sailor Moon, maybe I shouldn't have protected you all those times, maybe I should have let you die," he said taking steps towards her, "But I didn't, Aren't you lucky," he said as he was only inches from her face. Sailor Moon spat in his face,

"I should have let you stay with the Negaverse, shouldn't have healed you. Trust me Tuxedo Mask your end is near, at least I am trying to find the princess although you Also have an obligation to find her; you have done nothing to find her."

Serena woke up shaking her head, 'I hate him so much' she thought to herself. She got up from where she was lying on the kitchen floor and walked to her phone and Saw that it was flashing, someone had tried to call her, she pressed the button and the call was from work, she was on permanent leave until further notice, because of her apparent mental condition, she sat down and made herself a coffee and looked over the book, she couldn't concentrate after that dream so she went down to the arcade just to sit and try to concentrate, knowing full well that she wouldn't be able to, she walked past the claw machine and saw a toy of Tuxedo Mask in there, 'I am going to get that toy maybe it will help me' she thought, and she put her money in there, she amazingly got the toy and when she pulled it out of the machine a voice Said, "Aren't you a bit old for that game Serena?" she turned about ready to attack the person and saw that it was Andrew,

"Never to old for it, plus I am so surprised that they still have this toy, always wanted It." she laughed showing him the toy she won.

"So you and Darien?" he asked when she sat down,

"Nothing there, he left me in his apartment yesterday,"

"How rude, no tears?"

"There was, but that is the beauty of beer, don't drink it unless I need to sleep away some pain."

"You shouldn't do that you know, very bad for your health,"

"Yes doctor, but sometimes it is very much so prescribed in my case I think. How is the med school going?"

"Oh, well, two more years and then I can do my PHD"

"Wow, I should go back and my honors for Criminology, but at the moment the force thinks I have a mental condition, and who can I blame for that?"

"Darien?"

"Geez, you are smart, ha-ha, I can't believe it," she sighed

"Chin up kiddo, I am sure everything will work out," he said handing her a hot chocolate,

"Oh thanks, how is you and Mina? I haven't talked to you for like ages,"

"Oh, good, good"

"Oh really, that's awesome"

"So they push you into any new dates, because I heard Mina saying that they had all been trying to get you a boy friend."

"Them and their schemes will never work, when I find someone, that isn't like the Jerk walking in the door now, I will be happy." s she said this Darien walked into the Arcade, and then before he saw him, "I am going out to another booth, to read, talk to you later" and she dashed off to the back of the arcade where it was pretty Quiet so that she could try and concentrate. She opened her book and started to read through the story of the moon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

At the front of the Arcade Darien sat down in the seat that had only been recently vacated by Serena, "One black coffee please Andrew," he said,

"Hello, to you too, coming up," he said walking to the coffee machine and then came back with a cup and gave it to him. "What's up?"

"Oh just stuff, weird dreams and stuff,"

"Weird dreams? Like the one's you were having before you left about the Princess and stuff? (FYI Andrew knows about the fact that he is tuxedo mask)

"I am surprised you still remember those, but not this time, about Sailor Moon, this time, I am guessing this is just strange but it turns out in the dream she hates Tuxedo Mask, I was like watching kind of thing and he was commenting on how she acted and her attitude and stuff, all so strange."

"You have to stop drinking the coffee, mate," he said adding a bit of Australian twang to it, trying to match the small accent that Darien had acquired.

"Okay then what do you suggest then?"

"How about water? Better for the System" he laughed and gave him a glass of water.

"Okay then, from now on no more coffee, Seen Usagi, no sorry, Serena today?" He corrected himself.

"No doesn't usually come in anymore," he lied, knowing that Serena could probably hear their conversation.

"Oh okay then, thought maybe you could tell me if she was okay,"

"Well according to the grapevine (Mina) you left her at your apartment, and now she calls you a jerk,"

"Oh, okay then,"

"Why did you leave her there?" he asked deciding that he was going to find out,

"Because I had to be somewhere else," he simply stated,

"Do you love her?"

"I don't know Andrew,"

"How did you leave her?"

"I stopped mid-kiss and left"

"Darien, how could you!" Andrew said about ready to grill him, "You know you have now up to date done that to her twice and I am surprised that she isn't here trying to get a brain freeze trying to forget you,"

"She does that"

"You saw her yesterday, only in dire circumstances. But I have heard she has a tendency to drown everything in Beer,"

"Okay then . . ." Darien trailed off.

"Mind you she just goes to sleep when she drinks it, so it is only half good because she doesn't do anything stupid."

"Oh," Darien just said, looking at the clear liquid in his glass.

"So what are you going to tell her?"

"That I am sorry, but no chance of seeing her again though, I mean if she can avoid her friends and you so well, no chance on seeing her." he sighed and continued to look at the glass, and Andrew went off to serve some customers.

Serena meanwhile was studying the book so contently that she didn't hear their conversation, it was telling her about the History of the moon and how they were attacked, everything she already knew, being a sailor scout. "Damned this," she muttered to herself and slammed the book closed. She exited through the back door of The Arcade so that Darien wouldn't see her and went and transformed into Sailor Moon, "I am going to find this jerk, and she pulled out her Crescent wand and jumped to the top of the building and stood looking around Tokyo. She knew when she was Sailor Moon she had a connection to Tuxedo especially when she was in trouble, so she let out a gut wrenching scream, Darien heard this scream and pulled out a rose and transformed, running to the point where Sailor Moon was feigning injuring. When she saw him coming she laid as still as she could so that he would come up closer to her. When he was two meter's away she got up and spat, "I want the crystal's back."

"Why Sailor Moon?" he asked shocked that she was hurt,

"Because I need them and you obviously have no use for them, now do you?"

"How do you know I don't have use for them, and what is with all your hatred?"

"You would have used them and found the princess by now, having them for like five years now, my hatred well, you invaded my dreams and tried to insult me,"

"You had the same dream?"

"Yes, and you know full well."

"But Sailor Moon, people don't change that much, to have you change form a weak delicate klutzy flower to an aggressive rock, is very much impossible,"

"You want to test you theory, cape boy?" she spat clearly insulted by the way he attacked her.

"I don't fight women, simple as that,"

"Scared?"

"No, I am not, I just have principles"

"Sure," Sailor Moon took two steps forward and hit him square in the Jaw.

"Ow," said tuxedo mask as he stumbled because from the force of the hit. "What was that for?"

"For insulting me," she said stepping back, "Give me the crystals?" she said again.

"No, Sailor Moon," and he walked up and grabbed both of Sailor Moon's hands and to pin them behind her back he turned her around. Sailor Moon struggled against

Him, but him being obviously stronger then her, she couldn't win, "I hate you," she spat at him.

"You sure about that Sailor Moon," he whispered seductively in her ear, letting his lips brush against her ear, Sailor Moon felt her knees go weak, but she kept them Straight and strong.

"I am quite sure, you left before our last battle I could have used the support against the Negaverse, more than I had." she said as she stood there.

"And how do you know I wasn't there Sailor Moon" running his lips over her neck trying to make her forget the crystals.

"Stop it Tuxedo Mask, I want the crystals, I need to find the princess," she said trying to struggle again from his grip and stop him from trying to seduce her.

"Why so urgent Sailor Moon,"

"For reason's I need not explain to you, now just let go of me," and with her crescent moon mark on her forehead appearing she got out of Tuxedo Mask's grip. He Looked at his hands and said "Why did you do that? That hurt."

"I didn't do anything, Tuxedo Mask, just give me those crystals" she said jumping back from him.

"And I say again Sailor Moon, NO!"

Suddenly Sailor Moon bent double and started to breathe heavily. 'Another Youma?' she whispered to herself, wondering where this pain was coming from.

"Are you alright Sailor Moon?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"Stay away form me, I will be back, I have to save some innocents" she said and jumped off down the building and hit the ground running, where she came head to head With a very vicious looking Enemy, "I thought you were back miss Moon, been waiting for a while." it said looking at her with an evil glint in his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"To fight you simple."

"Bring it on." and she readied herself for an attack, the attack came in the form of knifes which somehow caught off guard and cut her stomach, "You are not getting away with that" and she shouted pulling out her Moon sceptre "Moon Sceptre Elimination" and moon dusted the enemy, she fell to her knees and put her hand on her Stomach and looked at her hand, blood, "Great just bloody great" she said to herself, she then teleported herself to her apartment and de-transformed back to Serena, she took off her shirt that was now stained with blood and walked into her bathroom and grabbed her first aid kit and started to stem the blood flow and Bandaging herself up, the cuts not being big enough for stitches but enough to let out allot of blood. "Great," she said out loud. "I don't have the crystals and I now have a huge gash to deal with," Serena went to bed after getting a drink of water, and woke up the next morning at 9 am.

Once she dressed and found her legends book, so that she could continue reading it, she headed down to the arcade just to start changing her lifestyle, becoming sailor Moon again had made her start to think about how she had been acting for the past five years was stupid. When she reached the Arcade she ordered an Iced Chocolate from Andrew and sat down next to the wall at the counter. She opened her book and started to read until Andrew came up to her with her Iced Chocolate and asked, "Everything alright Serena?"

"Oh yes, totally, Andrew, why would anything be wrong?" she asked,

"You just seem a bit pale,"

"Oh, I am fine really, I am,"

"Okay then, what you doing today?"

"Reading really is about it, nothing I really have to do, all the girls are at work and well I have been meaning to read this book for months."

"Oh okay then, that's cool" he said leaving her to her reading.

As Serena Delved further into the book, she learnt more and more about life on the moon and how the princess of the moon and the Prince of the Earth had a Thing for each other. While she was reading she didn't realize that Darien had come in and had sat down next to her and was watching her read. After about a minute He spoke up "Hello, Serena,"

This snapped her out of her concentration on the book, and she fell to the floor from shock. She looked up from the ground and saw that it was Darien and she struggled to get up, trying not to make her wound bleed. Once she was back up on the stool she said, "Hi, Darien," and she looked art her shirt to make sure it didn't have any blood on it from the fall.

"Are you alright Serena?" he asked

"Yea, sure, fine." she said very quickly.

"Right," he said very slowly.

"I am okay, what have you been up to?" she asked pretending on forgetting the other night,

"Nothing, but I would like to talk to you in private."

"This is private,"

"Can we just go sit over in a booth, just so we aren't disturbed Serena?"

"Fine," she sighed and slowly made her way over to the back booth.

"Serena, are you sure you are alright?" he asked worriedly noticing how she was walking over to the table.

"Fine, okay, just fine," she said, "What is it you want to talk about?"

"About the other night I am sorry I left,"

"Why did you leave?"

"I don't know, I mean, I guess I do know, it is just that, I had to be somewhere for something very important."

"Look Darien, you don't have to explain okay, I am not holding any grudges I mean, you left for five years, no communications what so ever so how can you are expected To even have any feelings for me after that, it is okay" Serena looked down at her shirt and saw that she had bled through the bandages. "Damn" she whispered to herself.

"Serena, why are you bleeding?" Darien asked now getting up to check her stomach.

"Don't touch it okay, I can deal with it."

"No you can't, How did you get it?"

Serena mumbled something about a fight, which got Darien even more worried, "Why are you fighting Serena?"

"Because I am a police officer, however put on Temporary extended leave because of Mental Issues."

"Police officer? Shouldn't they like have taken you to the hospital?"

"NO, I was off duty," knowing that he wouldn't see through a lie if she made it.

"Then why haven't you had it checked out Serena?"

"Because I have my reasons" she said, knowing that it would have turned black by now because it was a Negaverse cut and wouldn't heal until she went and saw Ami or Hotaru.

"You are coming with me Serena, and he led her out through the back door that she took out of the arcade the day before. He picked her up and took her to his apartment, taking the back roads through to his apartment, he put her down on her couch and grabbed his own medical kit, he came back two seconds later and pulled up her shirt so that he could see the wound and cut off the blood stained bandages that Serena had applied herself, The cuts had turned black and green, and Darien

Asked, "When did you get these Serena?"

"Last night," she whispered because of the pain,

"How did they get so bad?" he asked as he applied some iodine solution to clean them,

She whispered inaudibly, "Negaverse" but she fainted from the pain.

Darien cleaned up the wounds as best as he could and tried to wake her up to give her some panadol, after about five minutes she woke up and saw Darien sitting there trying to wake her up she said "What?"

"Take this," he said shoving it down her throat before she could protest.

She coughed a few times and then swallowed. "Thanks"

"No problems, but I want to know exactly how you got these cuts Serena." he demanded at her.

"Well, I can't tell you, but I wouldn't of had these cuts if it wasn't because of Tuxedo Mask." she said off handily.

"What has he got to do with this?"

"Don't worry, Darien, Don't worry," she said realizing what she said,

"Serena what aren't you telling me?" he begged,

"Just give me my book and forget about it."

Darien passed her, her book and she started reading, completely zoning out on the world. Darien went into his kitchen and put on the kettle and was thinking to himself

'Why would Mask have anything to do with Serena getting hurt? What was I doing last night, trying to convince Sailor Moon, that she didn't want the crystals, what am I going to with the crystals, I have to join them somehow.' Darien was pulled out of his thoughts when Serena squealed, "Yes found it"

"What did you find Serena? He said as he dashed back to the lounge room making sure she wasn't moving.

"Just the answer to all my problems," she said with a smile.

"Oh and that is?" he asked looking at the ecstatic girl,

"How to get something to work." she said simply.

"How can you find out how something works, if you are reading a book on the legend of the Moon?" He said,

"Oh well, I have been looking for an answer to this issue I have been having for like five years now and well, finally I can get the answers that I need."

"Okay well when you feel like telling me what you are going on about, let me know." he said.

"You probably would like to know now wouldn't you, but you see I don't think I could trust you Tuxedo Mask." she said looking at Darien's face.

"What are you going on about Serena?"

"I know exactly who you are, Darien isn't a very common name you know, and it is the only person who has ever had that name is the Prince of the Earth who is actually Tuxedo Mask."

"And how do you know this?"

"This legends book, and a little bit of research."

"So what if I am Tuxedo, Serena, that doesn't change who I am,"

"No but it makes everything so much easier for me."

"Right, then, no wonder you an on permanent temporary leave from work, you are going crazy." he turned and walked back to the Kitchen, very confused. Meanwhile Serena had grabbed out her Crescent Wand and called the Crystal's knowing full well what she was doing, they came to her and she whispered an Incantation that was written in the book, and the crystals became the Imperial Silver Crystals, when Darien returned he noticed that she had Sailor Moon's wand and There was the Imperial Silver Crystal sitting in it, then it dawned on him, "Serena, are you Sailor Moon?"

"Funny you should ask, but yes I am," she said icily at him, "and now I have the crystal which means I can finally find the princess."

"Sailor Moon or not you are not leaving until you are healed, if that is a Negaverse cut, that will take a few days to heal properly."

"No it won't, I have people I can see about it," She then transformed into Sailor Moon and Teleported herself and the crystal to Hotaru.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

"Sailor Moon what are you doing here?" she asked looking at where Sailor Moon was, She de-transformed into Serena and sat down on the ground, exhausted from the Effort.

"Hotaru, I need you to heal this," she lifted her shirt and Hotaru Gasped,

"Why didn't you come to me earlier?"

"Because Tuxedo Mask decided to reveal himself, plus I have been pretty busy."

"This is a Negaverse cut how did you get it?"

"Just blame Tuxedo Mask and all will be good." Hotaru placed her hands over Serena's nasty looking cut and started her healing powers, within minutes Serena was Healed. "Thank you Hotaru, now I am off to find the princess," she hugged the girl and left her room and made her way out of the University where she stayed.

Serena pulled out her wand and looked at it, deciding on whether or not she should give herself a rest and find the princess tomorrow, but these new relegations of Darien being Tuxedo, made her want to find the princess another day. 'Why does he have to revolve around my life.' she thought as she unlocked her apartment door.

She went to her fridge and grabbed out the tub of ice-cream and grabbed a spoon and went to her cupboard and grabbed out her box of photos of when she was Finishing high school. She started sifting through them and then she had a brilliant idea, she grabbed her mobile and started to dial in numbers calling Rei, Ami, Mina And Lita, giving them her address and invited them over for a classic high school sleep over. By about five o'clock they were all over cramped around her tiny kitchen table. The doorbell rang and Serena brought Andrew inside with the food, not risking her cooking tonight. "Dinner for ten, ladies." and all of the girls sorted out the Food. "Andrew Stay for dinner," pleaded Mina, sitting in his lap making it difficult for him to run away.

"I guess I have to," he laughed, the girls and Andrew ploughed through the food and once it started to diminish they started to talk, "So Serena, what did Darien say to You today?" asked Andrew,

"Stuff," she mumbled, knowing where this was going to head.

"OOOOOOOOO, you had a 'private word' with Darien today, what happened?" said Rei, pushing for answers.

"Yes, and I believe that he is going to be leaving me alone for a while." she decided quite firmly.

"What happened?" asked Ami,

"He turned out to be the jerk I always knew him As." she said simply.

"Oh, Serena is you okay?" Said Lita

"Perfectly, actually, one step closer on my new hobby." she said with a wink.

"Right, really?" asked Mina looking at her in awe.

"Yep."

"Hey girls I got to go, nice to see you all, bye" said Andrew getting up from the seat him and mina had been sharing and left waving,

"Bye Andrew" said all three of them and turned back to Serena,

"You have the crystal?" exclaimed Lita,

"I did after being attacked by a youma, no thanks to Tuxedo Mask." she said with angst

'How did you find him?" Rei asked

"I pretended Sailor Moon was in trouble, and well he came running as always,"

"But you said a youma attacked,"

"Yea afterwards, but I found out he still had the crystals and well this afternoon I got the crystal with a little help from the Legends book from the library. All I have To do now is find the princess and I have fulfilled my goals and duties of Sailor Moon."

"Serena why are you so determined to find her?" asked Ami,

"Because she needs to found,"

"Is there any ulterior reason for you finding her?"

"No there is not!" There was a bash on the door. "Who would be visiting at this hour of the evening?" She walked over to the door and slightly opened it, peered through It and saw the one person she didn't what to see, and "What do you want?" she spat.

"Serena, let me in I have to talk to you,"

"Oh, really? Well to be honest I am entertaining guests at the moment so come back soon." she started to close the door, Darien pushed his hand forward and stopped Her from closing the door.

"Then come outside," he said.

"Why should I?"

"Because I have something that would benefit both of us."

"Oh and that would be?"

"The princess," he whispered, Serena's eyes went wide, she then opened the door and stepped outside her apartment.

"So you have my attention, tell me what I want to hear." she said stepping back.

"Well I don't have the princess per say, but I have the other half of your legends book, to find the princess so if you would be so kind as to assist me, we can get what We both want."

"You don't know what I want; maybe I don't want her, to come back?"

"Then why do you need the crystals then Sailor Moon?" he said her alter ego's name in a whisper.

"You really, like stuffing up people lives don't you!" she spat.

"So there was another reason for wanting the crystals."

"So what if there was, but you seem to have the ability to screw things up."

"How have I screwed this up, as far as I can see, you are the one that stole the crystals from me and you were the one all gun hoe about finding the princess.

"True, but Darien, grrrrr. You wouldn't understand." she started then drifted off.

"What wouldn't I understand?"

"Don't worry, you hate me, I think I hate you this is how things are going to have to be forever."

"What are you going on about?"

"You are Prince Darien of the Earth, Darien, you are also Tuxedo Mask, when you find the princess I will be shunned way out of the picture, the scouts will have a Place, but I won't"

"I knew I was the prince, Serena, why are you repeating my history? What do you mean you will be shunned out of the picture?" he said scratching his head. Serena just shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "Serena, tell me,"

"Just trust me I know, when the princess is found everyone will forget me, everyone will forget Sailor Moon." she said through more tears. A kind of Drunk Mina Walked out of her apartment and sat around the corner from the two listening to them, talk. 'Why s Serena Crying, tonight should be like the best night of her life, She can get her answers that she wanted from the princess, unless. . .' Mina thought, she turned back and went inside the apartment deciding that drinking more Alcohol was more appropriate then her eaves dropping on their quarrel.

"You don't under stand do you Darien, I am only a messenger, the protector of something and then when the time comes I will disappear, because the princess will have the planet scouts to look after her." she cried, not looking at Darien.

"You are a very silly little girl now aren't you, nothing has really changed since I left, and you are still a confused little girl. This half of the book states that Sailor Moon is The Princess, so I have found my princess, there is no need for me to look no more, because here her is." he lent down and kissed her, when he broke it, he said "Told you I would make it up to you."

**

* * *

Hey all, this is the polevault princess chapter seven will be up once i ahve finished my law assignments and the assignments that i was given for great idea's. But if you are bored, go to my forum site here is the link:- http/altheaharding. luv ya's**

**Polevault Princess **


End file.
